


Legends of the Hidden Tower

by lookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Apartment AU, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut, i spent so long but so little time on this, king of rarepairs in ev ery fuking fandom im in, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookie/pseuds/lookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Minseok moves in across the hall as the hot neighbour, Tao can't control his hormones and Sehun watches in despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends of the Hidden Tower

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at titles so i named it after what im currently watching (its roosterteeth are any of u surprised)  
> i got rlly lazy during the smut

“You totally want to bone him,” Sehun said as he idly swirled his drink around in his hand, looking up at Tao through his lashes.

Tao sighed, he’d heard this too many times from the younger boy.

“I _don’t_ want to have sex with him, I just maybe want to get to know him a little better-“

“-and _then_ bone him,” Sehun nodded, taking a sip of his coffee all while smirking at the older male.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever makes you feel better,” Tao grumbled, scrolling through his phone, not really focused but trying (and failing) to keep Sehun from talking to him.

“Hey, doesn’t he look like 13, that’s a bit weird, dude,” Sehun mumbled, leaning over the table to look down at Tao’s phone. “Are you talking to him?”

“I don’t have his number, and he doesn’t look 13, he’s just short. Besides, you’ve never even _met_ him,”

“Neither have you,”

“He lives across from me, I see him every day,” Tao huffed, jerking his hand away from Sehun’s face.

Sehun stared at him for a few seconds before easing back into his own chair, taking a long sip of his drink.

“Whatever you say,”

 

* * *

 

 

Tao might- _just might_ -want to fuck his neighbour.

Kim Minseok had been the object of his fantasies for the past 3 months since the older boy had moved in.

He had bumped into Tao whilst carrying some boxes up the stairs, making Tao drop his phone. Tao was near furious as he grabbed his phone, quickly checking for marks before spinning around to yell at whoever had been so careless, until he had seen their face.

He was much shorter than Tao, with wild brown hair that stuck out in all directions, wide eyes and chubby cheeks that Tao just wanted to squish together and coo at. He was very pretty, and Tao’s anger had left him as soon as it arrived as the boy all but dropped his boxes and bowed deeply to Tao, apologising profusely.

Tao had assured him with red cheeks and tighter boxers that it was okay, and his phone was unharmed. The boy had sighed and smiled up at Tao, introducing himself as Minseok. Tao had stumbled over his words as he had introduced himself back. They talked a little bit and Tao offered to help him with his boxes, to which Minseok had politely declined, saying that he only had a few more things. He waited until Minseok was done to wave goodbye, and the other had left with a note to see each other properly in the near future.

Tao smiled and nodded, closing his front door, promptly sliding down it onto the floor and giggling like a teenage girl who had just asked her crush out.

It had escalated from there, seeing the older boy more often which was either very good or very bad for Tao’s health.

They never did hang out like Minseok had suggested on the first day, and Tao was still disappointed, 3 months later.

He shouldn’t complain, he’d seen the man half naked enough times to have the images imprinted into his memory.

Countless nights had been spent awake at 2am, kneeling on his bed with the thin sheets bunched under him, stroking himself to thoughts of the older male. Minseok choking on his cock, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes and cheeks glowing red with his nose pressed flush against Tao’s skin.

Or Minseok under him, legs hooked over Tao’s shoulders, panting and begging for more as Tao slowly pushed into him, mouthing at the older male’s neck, sucking dark marks onto the smooth skin.

Or Minseok cuddling him as they binge watched shitty movies at 3am, throwing popcorn at each other and sharing slow, lazy kisses.

It was when he realised that those kinds of thoughts made him come the hardest, that he was really fucked.

 

* * *

 

 

He could hardly face the older male since Tao had become infatuated with him, often staring into space and imagining what they would be like if they were a couple. Sehun would be the one to snap him out of his thoughts, rolling his eyes and pointing to a pile of Tao’s unfinished assignments.

“He’s like 10 years older than you, and you’re a broke uni student, do you honestly think it could work?” Tao knew Sehun wasn’t being mean when he said it, but it still stung.

“He might not be shallow like you,” Tao spat and Sehun sighed, shuffling over to Tao and sitting next to him.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,”

Tao grumbled in reply, leaning into the side-hug that Sehun offered him, breathing out  a sigh of relief before speaking;

“I love you,”

“Shut up,”

 

* * *

 

 

The second time they met it was last-minute, Minseok showing up at his door with a box set of DVD’s, grinning widely.

They weren’t cuddling, but their arms were pressed together, and in faint yellow glow from the lighting outside, all he could do was stare at Minseok sitting next to him.

His slack jaw as he watched the screen, angular nose scrunched up when he heard some gross sound effect, wide, innocent eyes squinted in the sudden white flash.

Tao willed himself not to think inappropriate things as the reason for all of his sexual frustration shifted beside him, letting out a soft puff of air.

 

“I should go,” Minseok breathed, stretching his arms above his head and groaning quietly when they popped.

“Oh, yeah-not like ‘yay you’re leaving’ but like ‘yeah you could leave’.If you wanted to,” Tao caught himself, heat crawling up his skin.

Minseok looked over to him and rose an oh so perfectly shaped eyebrow. “You want me to leave?”

“You want to go?” Tao barely squeaked out, Minseok’s expression not helping with his situation.

It took a while for the other to reply, but when he did it was just above a whisper. “No,”

Tao glanced up at him and bit his lip, shuffling closer.

“Then don’t,”

 

They stumbled into the bedroom and it all felt too cliché when Minseok pushed him backwards until the back of Tao’s knees hit the edge of the bed, falling onto it.

It felt too normal when Minseok kissed down his body, quickly shedding both of their clothing and tossing it to the side, occasionally glancing up at him through thick lashes.

Too boring when Tao tangled a hand in Minseok’s brown locks, tugging at them and earning a moan from the older boy.

“You’re not liking this, huh?” Minseok sat up on Tao’s hips, laughing slightly at Tao’s glassy eyes.

Tao shrugged, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Minseok’s waist, pressing his face into the crook of his neck and kissing the soft skin.

“I don’t know, it just seems a bit-“

“-ordinary?” Minseok finished, gently carding his fingers through Tao’s blond hair.

Tao made a noise of agreement, shuffling back until his back was pressed against the headboard.

“Well, if this goes well, we have time to do other things,” Minseok breathed, leaning down to press their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Tao closed his eyes and he felt Minseok shift in his lap, and the sound of his bedside drawer opening and closing reached his ears.

The realisation of what was going to happen finally hit him when he watched Minseok push two wet fingers into himself, biting his lip.

Tao almost fell over himself to remove Minseok’s fingers and replace them with his own much longer and slender ones.

Before, the idea of Minseok riding his dick would have been jerk off fuel for about a week, but then-as Minseok’s hands gripped his shoulders and he slowly lowered himself down until he was sitting flush on Tao’s thighs-he thought this is much better.

Neither of them moved for a few moments, Minseok shifting slightly, his hips already aching. Minseok opened his eyes and let out a small laugh, smoothing his hands down Tao’s arms to intertwine their fingers together before gently rocking his hips backwards and forwards.

Tao bit his lip and let his head rest against the top of the headboard, watching Minseok concentrate on finding a position that was comfortable for the both of them. He felt his cheeks redden as he watched Minseok lift himself up a couple of inches before slowly pushing back down.

Minseok let out a shaky breath, one hand pressed against Tao’s chest, fingers splayed across the warm skin. He looked up to see Tao’s face, smirking as the younger male whimpered, riding him faster.

Tao let go of his hand to grip Minseok’s hips, grinding up into him when the brunet pushed himself down.

They both leaned forward, lips connecting in a messy kiss that was more teeth and saliva. Minseok moaned into his mouth and his hips stuttered when Tao wrapped his fingers around his neglected cock.

Minseok bounced in Tao’s lap, riding him hard and pressing his face into Tao’s shoulder as he came over Tao’s hand with a pitched moan.

He let himself go loose on top of Tao, thighs trembling as the younger male pounded into him, finishing moments later with a drawn out groan.

They stayed there for a few minutes, breathing returning to normal before Minseok shifted uncomfortably, sitting up straight and lifting himself off Tao’s cock.

Instead of getting dressed and silently walking out of Tao’s apartment, he slumped next to the younger male sleepily, snuggling into his chest.

Tao smiled down at him and ran his fingers through Minseok’s damp hair, pushing the locks away from his forehead.

“I like you,” Minseok muttered against Tao’s skin, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. “You’re a good person, I can tell,”

Tao’s heart fluttered in his chest and he hoped that Minseok wouldn’t be able to tell, but when Minseok looked up at him, eyes creased at the sides in a lazy, knowing smile, he didn’t really mind.

 

* * *

 

 

“You totally boned him,” Sehun sighed as Tao opened his apartment door the next day, grinning from ear to ear at his best friend.

“What? I’m just happy; can’t you be happy for me?” Tao feigned irritation, leaning against his doorframe.

“Really?” Sehun deadpanned, looking over Tao’s shoulder. “Who’s that?”

Tao blinked before glancing behind him, spotting Minseok standing in his kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water, wearing nothing but his boxers and one of Tao’s shirts.

“Uh,” Tao turned back to Sehun, closing his door slightly. “Can we-“

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sehun shook his head, shoving a cup of iced coffee into Tao’s hands before walking away from Tao’s door and down the stairs.

Tao huffed and closed his door, placing his drink on the counter and hugging Minseok from behind, kissing at his neck and smiling when the older male tried to squirm away, mumbling complaints.

“Who was that?” Minseok yawned, leaning his head back on Tao’s shoulder, demanding kisses. Tao pressed his lips to Minseok’s multiple times in short, sweet pecks.

Tao pulled away long enough, just to mumble “No one important,”.


End file.
